Family Loyalty
by M. Louise E
Summary: Based on Last night's show. I wrote a broment between, Kelly and Matt. Please do enjoy.


**Title: Family Loyalty **

**Summary: Based on Last night's episode No Regrets. The show was AWESOME last night but come on. Couldn't they have Matt and Kelly talk or anything? So I made a broment between the two that could be likely. **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs. **

**A/N: I do hope you all like this. Please let me know how I did. Did I fail completely or is it okay? Well enjoy and do please let me know then I know if I should do this again or not. Thank you. **

Scenes in **bold **and_ Italic_ are from the show.

Kelly Severide was sitting across from a sister he never knew he had. A much younger half-sister Katie. She saw him come in. She talked to her boss and he let her go on a short break. She is studying to be a chef and own a restaurant some day. "Hey how are you?" Kelly asks, as she sat down at the table.

"Hi. I guess you're my big brother." Katie says, looking at the man who accused her of breaking up a marriage of a father she just met. "Yeah I am. I would like to get to know you better if that would be okay. I always wanted a sister. I admit I wished for a brother but you will do. Well I do have a brother kind of." Kelly jokes, looking at the petite woman. "I always wanted a sibling also." Katie says, looking at her brother glad that they met.

"Look. I know our father, Benny isn't the best father but I'm willing to never leave your side. I'll look out for you if you want me to or not. Two are better than one. Right?" Kelly says, looking at his sister. "yeah two are better than one. I'll also be here for you and never leave you. Lets just also remember to take it slow. Get to know each other. Okay?" Katie says, looking at Kelly.

"Sure whatever. Just remember I'm around if you need me. Do you have a piece of paper that I could write on?" Kelly asks, looking at his sister. Katie dug a pad of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. He copied his cell number to the paper along with his home phone number and his address. He handed it back to his sister. Katie copied hers as well and gave her brother the information.

Kelly's cell phone rang and he held up his finger toward his sister as he answers. "Hello?" Kelly says into the phone seeing that it is Matt's number. He hears no answer from his friend. Just dead silence and breathing and then a disconnected line. "Sorry about that. I think my brother needs me." Kelly says, looking over at his sister who looked at him in shocked surprise.

"We're friends but in the job we do we are brothers bonded by fire." Kelly says, looking at his sister. "You're a firefighter right?" Katie says looking at her brother. "Yeah. My friend needs me now and I need to find him. I'll talk to you later. Let you get back to work. I'll see you later Katie." Kelly says, smiling at his sister. His sister waves goodbye to him smiling. Both siblings hug and Kelly heads out to his car and gets in.

He calls Matt back but the phone goes to voice mail. _Where would he go? _Kelly thought.

CF~~~~~~~CF

Matt hugs Griffen and Ben one last time. He gets into his truck and waves goodbye to the Darden family. He starts his truck and pulls away as he waves goodbye. He heads to the lake. He parks his truck and gets out. He sits and watches the water as tears silently fall down his face. _I'm sure going to miss seeing the boys. I love them like my own. So hard not to see them anymore. _Matt thought as he dials Kelly wanting to tell him. "Hello?" Kelly's voice says into the phone. Matt doesn't talk and after a few moments he hangs up.

Matt sits for quite sometime. He phone rings but he doesn't answer it. He doesn't know how much time passes as he sits and stares out into the soothing water. He felt agitated as he stands up throwing some stones into the water. Watching as the water splashes up. He takes a deep breath watching the water as tears flow as he sits back down.

CF~~~~~~~CF

Kelly parks his car and gets out and sees Matt throwing stones into the water. He sees that Casey is clearly upset as he sits back down. Kelly makes his way over to Matt and sits down beside him. He puts his right arm around Matt for comfort. Matt leans his head down burying his face in Kelly's shoulder and just sobs.

Kelly rubs Matt's back waiting for when Matt is less upset and ready to talk. He stares out into the water thinking of his sister he just met and how amazing it is that they are now in each others lives now.

Matt sits back up and wipes his eyes dry. He stares out at the water as he begins to talk. "Heather and the boys are going to Florida. She needs a change so she can move forward. The death of Andy and Jen are hard. I'm sure going to miss the boys. I love them so much. It is going to be so hard not ever seeing them. It gave my life purpose taking care of them but I am happy for Heather being out of Jail and getting to see her and Andy's boys grow up."

Kelly just listens as his friend talks. He completely understands his friends pain. He feels it also as he watches as Ben and Griffen come and go. Growing up so fast. He stays away because of how Heather feels about him. He stays away just so there is no trouble started.

Kelly sees his friends anguish and pain. His lost little boy look on his face as he stares out at the water. "Hey Matt guess what?" Kelly says to his friend. Matt looks his way waiting for what Kelly says. "I have a twenty-one year old half-sister. Her name is Katie. That is who I was with when you called. We're going to get to know one another." Kelly says. "That is great news." Matt says happy for his friend.

"You're going to be a great big brother. I should know." Matt says smiling at Kelly. "I am aren't, I?" Kelly says, looking at Casey. The two men stand up and clap each other on the back. "Just to let you know your life still has purpose. You're my little brother!" Kelly says smiling. Matt smiles back.

"Hey lets go get a beer or something." Kelly says as they head to their vehicles. "Yeah okay. I have a get away I was planning with the boys do you want to go instead?" Matt asks, looking at Kelly. "Let me look and see and I'll let you know." Kelly says getting into his car. Matt gets into his truck and follows Kelly to his apartment. The two hanging out for awhile and just enjoying the others company. Both blessed to have each other as a brother.

The End


End file.
